The goal of this project is to evaluate the chronic toxicity and carcinogenicity of alpha-pinene in rats and mice, following whole body inhalation exposure. Alpha-pinene is found in turpentine and in flavorings and fragrances. Humans may be exposed through use of personal care and cleaning products as well as in lumber processing and building activities. 2-Year chronic toxicity and carcinogenicity studies of alpha-pinene are the pathology/report writing phase. These studies include an assessment of fertility and sperm count and motility, as male reproductive effects are anticipated. Follow up mechanistic and toxicokinetic studies are approved. Keywords: toxicity, carcinogenicity, inhalation, alpha-pinene